Sunrise
by Misao-dono
Summary: Sano foi expulso da pensão para vagabundos e resolve dormir na clínica Oguni. Mas Megumi está lá, sozinha. R


Nota: Eu escrevi essa minha primeira fic pq não encontrei NENHUMA fic de Sano&Megumi por aí, por isso Se você souber de alguma, me avise, meu UIN é 160213025 e meu e-mail tá no fim dá página.   
  
Sun - luz e calor - Misao Makimachi  
  
  
  
Legendas: -fala- "pensa" {-lembrando algo que alguém disse em determinada ocasião-} (lembra) **música de fundo** ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ 1.capítulo: Sunrise - somente um novo dia   
  
Megumi estava na clínica atendendo um garoto, já que o dr. Genzai tinha viajado pra visitar uns parentes {-vou demorar uma semana, tenho certeza que você dá conta.-} e desde então ela estava atendendo a um monte de pessoas, parece que todos tinham escolhido justo a semana que ele viajara para se acidentar "Já devo Ter atendido umas quinze pessoas durante o dia." Ela olhou pela janela, o sol já terminando de se por, já estava escurecendo "Ainda bem que esse é o último paciente, depois eu vou descansar, que entre 'mortos e feridos' hoje, eu realmente estou cansada." Quando derrepente, a calma do consultório é interrompida por estrondo da porta da frente da clínica se abrindo;   
  
- Mas que %*&#@ de mão que tinha que quebrar logo agora?-   
  
  
  
De dentro do consultório, com a porta fechada, a mãe do garoto ficou vermelha com a menção do nome não muito lisonjeiro, o garoto murmurou algo como 'legal' e Megumi só conseguiu pensar "Ah não, agora não, não hoje!" e sentiu vontade de chorar, as 'consultas' do Sano sempre eram longas, porque além de ter que fazer os curativos tudo de novo, ele sempre ficava um tempo a mais só para perturbá-la {-Tsc, você não tem mais nada pra fazer mesmo...- } e nesse momento tudo que ela queria era descansar, mas não tinha outra saída, os curativos do garoto já estavam prontos só podia encarar o 'crista de galo' e rezar para que ele não estivesse com humor pra brincadeiras.   
  
  
  
-Tchau moça- dizia o garoto saindo pela porta da frente enquanto 'ele' estava ai sentado esperando   
  
  
  
-Tenha mais cuidado da próxima vez, ouviu?- disse ela forçando um sorriso   
  
-E aí, raposa?- enquanto isso já ia entrando sentando num legar apropriado pra fazer o curativo.]   
  
-O que aconteceu dessa vez, Sano?- ela bem que tentou manter o sorriso no rosto, mas vendo que não conseguia, desistiu   
  
-Uns caras lá no albergue tavam vendendo briga, eu comprei, o dono do lugar entrou no meio da briga, eu acabei acertando sem querer um soco na careta horrorosa dele, e ele me pôs pra fora...- como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo   
  
-Você sempre arrumando confusão, hein? Você vai passar a noite no dojo Kamiya?- disse Megumi, já meio irritada, o cansaço irrita as pessoas.   
  
-Você não me deixou terminar, bem, eu fui lá no dojo, daí eu acabei fazendo um comentário espirituoso sobre a relação 'kaoru-kenshin' e ela me betou pra fora e...- deixando um suspense no ar   
  
"eu to com medo de perguntar! Tá bom..."-e?- Megumi já estava temendo a resposta.   
  
  
  
-E eu quero passar a noite aqui na clínica.- disse ele, super na boa, na maior -Isso é se o dr. Deixar, é claro, e.. - vira a cabeça de um lado para o outro procurando -Cadê o dr. Genzai?-   
  
-Ele foi viajar, visitar os parentes volta em uma semana...- "Mas isso não quer dizer que você não possa ficar e... Ei, ei, ei, o que é que eu tô pensando?!?"   
  
-Ah... tá..- o Sano pareceu meio sem jeito, mas -Mas você vai deixar eu fica, né raposa?-  
  
-Hunf, e eu tenho outra escolha?-  
  
-Não-  
  
-Então pode ficar...-  
  
-Legal, onde eu fico?-  
  
-No meu quarto é que não.-  
  
-....que pena...-  
  
-No quarto do dr. Genzai, né.-  
  
-ah, tá, então deixa eu ir que eu tô pregado.- e foi, se espreguiçando até o quarto  
  
-ai ai, ... e eu vou ter que arrumar as coisas antes de descansar e fazer o jantar...-   
  
  
  
Coisas no lugar, Megumi resolveu descansar em seu quarto antes de fazer o jantar, deitada no seu futon, olhando pro teto, ela estava submersa em seus pensamentos;   
  
  
  
"O que é que está acontecendo comigo? Eu me sinto tão... estranha. Simplimente eu não consigo esquecer que o Sano está no quarto ao lado." Ela olhou pela janela "a noite está tão calma." Estava mesmo, com um céu cheio de estrelas e uma lua cheia linda "Eu acho que vou dar uma volta, pra organizar meus pensamentos" Então ela levantou, deixou um bilhete {-pra não ter que acordá-lo) e foi...   
  
  
  
**É o vento, é o céu, é somente um novo dia que apenas começou**   
  
  
  
Toda relva parecia incrivelmente clara com a luz da lua, e ela ia andando em direção ao rio "Por quê será que eu estou tão confusa? Minha mente parece uma caixinha de surpresas."   
  
  
  
**É a brisa, é o mar, eu me sinto tão tranquila não importa o lugar**   
  
  
  
As flores noturnas também estavam lindas, e quando Megumi passava por elas, as estrelas pereciam louvá-la como uma diva "O Sano sempre me deixa assim, e sempre que eu penso nele meu coração acelera, eu perco por alguns momêntos o controle, será que isso quer dizer..." ela olhou para a lua, brilhante , iluminando aquelea campos e tornando a visão da garota no meio da relva e das flores banhadas pela lua digna de uma pintura, e a névoa que até agora tinha encoberto seus pensamentos se dissipou, trazendo á tona algo que, na verdade, sempre esteve lá "Eu o amo!"   
  
  
  
**Eu quero é amar**   
  
  
  
Agora, ela se sentia tonta pela descoberta "Eu amo o Sanosuke! Céus, como eu não percebi antes! Todas as brigas, todos os apelidos e xingamentos, e na verdade eu..."   
  
  
  
**Mas tudo que me cerca me deixa tão incerta, será esse o lugar, perfeito pra ficar**   
  
  
  
suas pernas falharam e ela caiu de joelhos, mas logo se levantou e continuou o caminho para o rio, que já estava perto "Que ótimo que eu descobri isso." O 'tom' do pensamento era completamente sarcástico, azedo "Afinal, tá ali pra quem quiser ver que ele gosta da Kaoru, Jou-chan isso, donzela aquilo..."   
  
  
  
**Eu só quero saber, se eu devo ceder, e quem sabe esse amor será real**   
  
  
  
ela finalmente chegou á margem do rio, se ajoelhou e ficou ali "Ótimo, agora descobri mais um fardo, descobri um amor... que não é corespondido."   
  
  
  
**Eu não quero mais voltar pro meu lugar, sé é aqui que eu percebo o que é amar**   
  
  
  
Ela sentiu um gosto salgado na boca, quando se inclinou para ver seu reflexo na superfície da água, e viu que uma lágrima tinha teimado em correr pelo seu rosto, deixando na boca um gosto amargo como fel, e tudo isso culpa daquele idiota "Não, a culpa é minha, a culpa é minha se me apaixonei por ele." Aquela era uma sensação realmente desgostosa;   
  
  
  
-Porque o amor é tão complicado?- perguntou á seu reflexo na água...  
  
-Talvez seja para tornar as pessoas mais maturas.-  
  
-!- Megumi virou-se imediatamente, para ver de onde vinha a voz, apesar de ter certeza de quem era o dono -Sano! O que faz aqui?- "Será que ele sabe? Ora que idiotice, não se pode escutar pensamentos!"  
  
-Eu vi o seu bilhete, e achei que seria perigoso você sozinha a noite, daí eu segui os seus rastros.-  
  
-Bem, obrigada por se preocupar.-  
  
-Ah, tah... Megumi você,você tá apaixonada?-  
  
-Eu? N..nã..não, não!Por que?-  
  
-Porque você tava perguntando sobre o amor.-  
  
-Ah, tah, é que sabe, eu descobri que eu estou apaixonada, e..-  
  
-Você já disse isso á pessoa por quem você se apaixonou?-  
  
-Não, e não vou dizer.-  
  
-Por que?-  
  
-Porque ele gosta de outra.-  
  
-Bem, eu acho que você devia contar, só para ele saber...-  
  
-Pra quê? Pra fazer ele se sentir mal? Para me humilhar diante dele? Para perder sua companhia? Não, obrigada...- Megumi estava quase chorando -Sabe Sano, eu não me importo que ele não goste de mim, ele não vai nem saber, nunca, e se eu me sentir mal eu saio de perto, se eu quiser chorar, ele não saberá porque, se ele for feliz pra mim está bom, se ele for feliz eu não me importo de me sentir mal.- ela estava com a cabeça escondida entre os braços, que abraçavam os seus joelhos quando ela sentiu mãos segurando seus braços e a uma distância de dois palmos do seu rosto, estava Sano;  
  
  
  
-Pare Megumi, pare! Eu não aguento saber que você gosta de alguém, que esse alguém não sou eu, eu nunca te disse, mas eu te amo muito, aishiteru!Olha, eu sei que você deve amar o Kenshin, mas eu não aguento, precisava te dizer.- ele continuava a segurá-la, mas tinha baixado a cabeça, tentando esconder as lágrimas  
  
  
  
-Mas, Sano eu.. eu te amo!- disse ela, meio que num fôlego só, ele fez uma cara de espanto,  
  
-Sé..sério?- ele estava com uma cara de quem não acreditava  
  
-É, mas eu pensei que você gostasse da Kaoru, Sano. -disse ela, pensando se acreditava no que ele dizia  
  
-Que Kaoru o quê, a Kaoru é pro Kenshin!- Ele disse enquanto a abraçava e abria o maior sorisso do mundo  
  
-Então você me ama mesmo?De verdade?- ele a largou do abraço, fez uma cara de sério, depois a puxou para perto de si e deu nela um beijo, um beijo forte, possesívo e inesquecível, depois de romperrem o beijo ele perguntou;  
  
-Você ainda dúvida?-   
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ E aí? Gostaram? Detestaram? Me digam, meu e-mail é misao_dono@hotmail.com. Ahhh, a música da fic é do anime Tenchi Muyo, mas eu acho que a Ryoko não vai se importar =^.~= 


End file.
